I'm your loyal dog
by Lucy Jeevas
Summary: One-shot: Nunca estaré sólo, siempre estaré en fiel companía de mi perro... (Mello's Pov) MxM


**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, pero la hisotoria sí; todos los derechos reservados, prohibido plageo.**

* * *

_Good Evening putos, ok no. Bueno, esta vez sí es un one-shot, tiene 650 palabras, pero algo es algo xD me salió muy meloso... estúpidas galletitas con exceso de chocolate dulce Dx... Ah, y por cierto, esta idea surgió de repente, quería hacer un fic, pero como siempre la cago, mejor hice esto...bueno, nada más para decir. Si te gusta bien por vos, si no, también. _

**_Lucy Jeevas: Off._**

* * *

Una vez que atravesé esa puerta, dedicando mis últimas palabras, sabía que no tenía regreso atrás. Podía, pero mi gran orgullo no podría dejar a mi cuerpo retroceder unos metros.

-¡Mello! –Escuché un grito con ese estúpido apodo que me designaron en ese lugar que se me asimila a cárcel.

-A partir de este momento,_ Mello murió_. Soy Mihael Keehl, que eso quede claro. –Dije luego de soltar su mano de mis prendas.

-Pero Mel…Mihael… -Trató de captar mi atención, logrando que me molestara.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres, Matt?! –Me detuve, gritando con un fuerte enojo.

Éste soltó definitivamente mi camisa, le eché una mirada fugaz, y volteé de nuevo. Un inmenso silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, no era algo incómodo, se notaba que ninguno de los dos tenía algo formulado en la mente como para expresarlo.

-Suerte. –Fue lo último que escuché pronunciar de sus labios, antes de ver aquel rostro empapado de lágrimas y un poco de moco.

-Adiós. –Dije de lo más amable que me salió, pude haber expresado mucho más, más bien, quería demostrar mucho más. No soy lo suficientemente frío para irme sin decir nada, pero mi orgullo sí lo es. Maldito sea éste.

Desaparecí entre un mar de gente y automóviles. La noche se aproximaba y yo todavía seguía deambulando por ahí como perro callejero. Tenía hambre, sed, enojo, ganas de llorar. Demasiadas emociones para una sola mente abollada como un escrito inconforme para un autor.

Me encontraba tirado sobre el asfalto en una esquina, no tenía sueño, pero estaba tratando de aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza.

No creía lo que había hecho: marcar mi destino como un futuro vendedor de armas ilegales, que morirá a los veintiséis años a causa de un disparo. Por unos momentos estaba a punto de querer arrojarme a las vías del tren, y acabar con mi patética vida.

Divisé a lo lejos una persona que se aproximaba corriendo a toda velocidad, pisando los charcos de agua sucia y empapando los extremos de sus pantalones con esa. Cuando ya estaba a menos de cien metros, noté que estaba encapuchada, y se escuchaban sus jadeos a falta de respiración por la agitación. Se detuvo justo a mi lado, posando una mano contra la pared para apoyarse, comenzando a regularizar su pulso.

-_Mihael…Keehl_. –Escuché entre sus jadeos.

Por unos segundos creí que ya empezaba a alucinar idioteces, pero ese pensamiento fue descartado apenas aquella repentina silueta se bajaba la capucha de su abrigo.

Cabellos castaños-pelirrojos, con unos lentes naranjas cuales lo desacomodaban.

-Te encontré… -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Quise devolver el gesto, pero el impulso habló antes que mi boca, y un golpe de puño apuntó directo a su cara.

-¡Maldito! ¡Esfúmate! No te quiero cerca a ti ni a nadie de la Wammy's… -Me puse de espalda, cruzándome de brazos, poniéndome en una postura contraria a mi deseo.

-Escúchame –Habló en un tono extraño en él: con seriedad. Ocasionando que captara mi curiosidad, volteando para verlo fijamente– Sé que esto debe resultarte molesto, lo entiendo. Pero si tú te vas, _el perro se va contigo._ –Sonrió, mostrando una mochila que llevaba en mano –Nunca te dejaré solo, entiéndelo.

Sin más negaciones, rodeé mis brazos en su nuca, abrazándolo con fuerza y cariño. Apreté mis ojos, provocando intencionalmente una lágrima de felicidad. Sin notarlo, en cuestión de segundos nuestros labios estaban unidos unos con otros, expresando el amor de 'amigos' que poseíamos uno al otro.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

-¿Mello? ¿Por qué lloras? –Apareció repentinamente Matt.

-Por nada. –Excusé, secándome velozmente las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi mejilla y amenazaban salir de mis ojos. -¿Recuerdas nuestro escape de la Wammy's House? Bueno, me acordé de eso viendo la foto, no es nada. –Admití tirando a una excusa de por qué lloraba.

Inconscientemente, ambos sonreímos y nos abrazamos.

-Somos _'mejores amigos' por siempr_e, no lo olvides. –Pronunció, besándome con mucha ternura.


End file.
